I'm Part What?
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: Nessie lost her memory under mysterious circumstances. She was adopted by a human family and grew up thinking that she was normal. But one fateful day at the race track will change everything. One fateful day at the race track will put her on the path to discovering who and what she truly is. Then there is the Cullens who have never lost hope on finding their beloved Nessie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: The Race**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was filled to the brim with excitement when I woke up that morning. There was nothing or no one that could possibly ruin it for me.

All of my life I had been around horses. My parents owned and bred race horses for a living. For as long as I could remember it had always been my dream to become a jockey. I had been riding ever since I could remember, but my dream was to ride a horse in an actual race. Just last year when I turned 16 I had finally gotten my jockey license. I had also gotten my driver's license but to me that seemed considerably less important then becoming a jockey..then fulfilling my life's dream.

I had actually run in a few races before already but today was my first really important race. It meant that I would be racing against fiercer and better competition. I always enjoyed good challenge. I thirsted for a good challenge. Important races also meant more money as well. But it wasn't the money or the thrill that had me the most excited, thought that was certainly part of it. What had me the most excited was just the very fact that I would be where I loved to be most in the world. Around horses and on the racetrack.

I had always loved and connected with horses from the first time that I saw one. The first time I saw one was 13 years ago when I was adopted by my parents. I was nothing more then a small girl with no apparent memory of my past or of my real family. I had been beaten nearly to death and I probably would have died had it not been for my parents. They were the ones that found me and took me to the hospital.

It took me some time to get used to my family and eventually love them and accept them as my parents. It was the presence of the horses they owned, bred, and raced that made me feel at ease in the beginning. I would pet them and kiss them. Then they would nuzzle me affectionately.

When my parents realized that I had such a strong interest in horses they started teaching me how to ride. That's when we really bonded the most. They taught me how to ride and properly care for horses. That's why horses are so important to me. That's why I love them so much.

As I got older my love of horses and racing only grew more. That's why I became a jockey. Let me tell you this though I am one of the tallest jockeys there is. Unlike most jockeys I'm tall.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw what time it was. If I didn't leave right now I would be late! So I threw my dishes in the sink without even bothering to wash them.

As soon as I stepped outside I felt like I was going to freeze to death. It was very cloudy and chilly. The forecast for today had been rain so I wasn't shocked.

I got in my car and drove as quickly (and safely) as I could to the race track.

After that everything went pretty smoothly. I met up with my parents as well as our trainer. All that remained was to get ready and wait for the race to start.

I was looking into the crowd of people when I spotted them. Five cloaked figures. They all had extremely pale skin and red eyes. All of them had their eyes on me and it chilled me right to the bone.

The one that gave me the most creeps was the young blond girl. She couldn't have been older then 12 or 13. She was standing right next to a boy that appeared to be around the same age.

I left the area immediately because they creeped me out that much.

Instead I just went and sat with my horse. Well technically he was my parents's horse but I was his rider. His name was Silver. Not the most unique name in the world but his name suited his looks. His coat was so gray that it looked like silver to me.

I got on my horse when it was time to. Before I knew it we were approaching the starting gate. I felt my excitement increase a tenfold as the crowd roared and cheered with excitement and energy of their own.

As soon as all ten of us were ready to go the gate opened and we were off.

I went to the lead almost immediately. All I felt was pure happiness and excitement as I concentrated on remaining in the lead.

Them I spotted them again. The young girl smiling at me in a sadistic kind of way. When my horse happened to glance in their direction and look right into her eyes that's when it happened.

He started shrieking and making a lot of weird noises as if he were in immense pain. Within seconds he had thrown me off of his back and I felt pain explode in my back. So much pain. A lot more pain then I could possible bare.

Silver was on the floor to kicking and just plain going crazy. I tried to move. To get up. Only to realize that I could no longer feel my legs.

 **Please tell me what you all think.**


End file.
